


Raw Deal (SVU Ver.)

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dismemberment, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Killing Team, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Display of Affection, Serial Rapists, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dismembered body of 9 year old Diane Hebert was discovered floating in a series of garbage bags in the Hudson River and the inhabitants of New York are scared. Diane was raped by multiple suspects before she was killed, and still nobody has a clue who the controlling killer of this sweet girl is.</p>
<p>Detective Olivia Benson doesn't know it yet but she is the only one who can stop the arrogant killers.</p>
<p>Detective Benson finds herself thrown into the center of the investigation. Her only clue is Diane's backpack.</p>
<p>She enlists the help of her ADA Abbie Carmichael.<br/>Can Carmichael help Olivia overcome her recent breakup and find the answers before the vile killers strike again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Raw Deal**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

**Part One: The Diane Hebert Tragedy**

 

**Chapter One: Crimson Tears**

Nine year old Diane Hebert was walking through on her way home from school, she decides to take the short-cut through Central Park so she would save some time. Diane has her favorite pink backpack on her back as she walked, Diane doesn't know that she is being watched and followed by two teenaged killers. Fifteen year old local hoods Paul Andrews and Rick Castillo were following Diane closely and stealthily. The boys had been stalking Diane for almost two months now, learning and studying the route that the little girl would take while she was in the park. "Look at her man, she's perfect." Paul said licking his lips slowly. "You're a real perv, dude." Rick Castillo whispered.

"You have no idea man." Paul replied. Rick quickly and quietly headed in another direction while Paul kept following Diane. Meanwhile, Diane's Mother Rebecca Hebert and her ex-husband Nicolai are at Rebecca's two-story home in a heated argument about Diane's claims that Nicolai had been molesting her since she was seven, which lead to the dissolving of Rebecca and Nicolai's marriage. "Diane told me what you did to her when she would be over at your place on your weekends, Nicolai! She's your daughter for God's sake, how could you rape her like that? You...you're supposed to protect her!!" Rebecca roared. "I have needs as a man, Rebecca and you couldn't fulfill those needs." he said nonchalantly. "Oh, but our nine year old daughter can?" Rebecca said as she struggled to maintain her composure.

**************

Paul picked up a thick tree branch as he continued following Diane along the secluded hiking trail that wrapped around the park, Rick is hiding behind a boulder about thirty yards ahead of Diane and Paul. Rick has a BB gun that he has painted to look like a real gun, Rick could barely contain his excitement as he waited for his and Paul's unsuspecting prey. Back at Rebecca's house, Nicolai and Rebecca are still arguing. "The Police are going to be paying you a visit shortly, Nicolai." Rebecca said.

"You know, that's a real shame Rebecca, but I won't be the only one losing today." he said with a sinister looking grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca inquired. "Just wait and see." Nicolai said before he turned and walked out of Rebecca's house. Diane has stopped to tie her left shoe, Paul took this time to catch up with her. He silently crept up behind Diane and grabbed the little girl from behind. "Hey! Let me go!" Diane screeched, but then Rick came out from behind the boulder and pointed the gun directly at Diane's face. "Shut up, kid or I'll blow you away right here." Rick said with venom in his voice, Diane instantly stopped yelling. "Good girl." Paul whispered as he caressed Diane's non-existent chest before he slipped his right hand down into Diane's pants and into her underwear. Diane began experiencing a flashback of what her Father had done to her, so she closed her eyes as tears slid down her face. "Aww look, she's crying." Rick said mockingly, then he holstered the gun and yanked off Diane's jeans and shoved the small girl to the ground before he and Paul took off their pants.

They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first. Paul won and positioned himself between Diane's legs, Paul then started to push inside poor little Diane with his shaft's head. "You ready for some major penetration, baby?" "No please don't do this." Diane's plea fell on deaf ears as Paul rammed his cock to the hilt inside of the tiny girl. Diane screamed in total agony, tears erupted from her eyes. "Please get out of me!!" Diane tried to beg but with the hand over her mouth it just sounded mumbled. "Shut her up, Rick." the first boy told the second boy, who covered Diane's mouth harder. "Here, Bitch." The second boy held his member to Diane's now firmly closed mouth. A strong punch to the side of the girl's face made her cry out in pain and Rick used that opportunity to slide his thick shaft deep into Diane's small mouth. Diane felt utterly helpless, she wished her Mom was there to come to her rescue. "Ooohh yeah baby girl, that's it...y-yeah!!!" Paul howled as he arched his back and climaxed, flooding Diane's body with his seed, at the same time Rick reached his climax and exploded inside Diane's small mouth. "Aaargh!" he shouted before pulling out of Diane's mouth and leaning against a nearby tree. "Phew! That was intense man." Paul said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Rick looked down at the little girl that they had just horribly violated and he saw something that unnerved him -. Rick saw his Sister Annabelle, she was the same age as this girl. Rick looked up at Paul.

"What do we do with her now man? She knows what we look like." Rick said in a panicked voice. "Simple, we'll kill her, cut up the body, and dump the remains in the Hudson." Paul replied. "O-ok, let's do it." Rick said as he picked Diane up and followed Paul out of the park.

NYPD Sex Crimes Detective Olivia Benson is coming home after a long day of fighting crime, Olivia sighed as she entered the modular home that she shares with her girlfriend of ten months, Helen Nolan.

"Helen, I'm home." the brunette woman says as she scans the room. No answer. "She's probably out shopping with Monica, I'll grab a quick shower and a bite to eat before I go to bed." Liv said tiredly before she makes her way to her and Helen's bedroom. Once there, Olivia strips down to nothing, her smooth olive colored skin was marred by several new cuts and bruises that Olivia had gotten today when she and her partner Detective Elliot Stabler were chasing a serial rapist through an alley and the suspect attacked Olivia, slamming her hard against a brick wall.

After shaking it off Olivia and Elliot were able to apprehend the suspect and bring him in. Olivia grabbed a washcloth and stepped into the shower, she applied her favorite lilac scented bodywash to the washcloth and began rubbing it all over her body, Olivia closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

Her thoughts soon turned to ADA Abbie Carmichael. Olivia smiled as she thought about her friend from Texas, Abbie's flowing, silky dark hair, her well-toned legs, her sparkling brown eyes that could transfix Olivia whenever she looked at them. Olivia felt conflicted, she was with Helen, they've been together for almost a year. But as much as Liv has tried to deny her attraction to Abbie, the stronger her feelings for the sexy Texan would become. After her shower Olivia put on a pair of pink yoga pants and a pink NYPD t-shirt before going into the kitchen to get something to eat. ****************** Paul and Rick entered Paul's house, Rick takes Diane into the bathroom, he strips her down and places the child in the tub. "Go downstairs to the basement and get the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and the axe that are hanging on the wall, Paul says. Rick nods and leaves the room.

***********

It has now been going on three hours and Diane still isn't home yet and it's starting to make Rebecca nervous, she calls her best friend Bethany and asks her to come over. Bethany readily agrees and hurries over to Rebecca's place. ******************* Rick returns with the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and axe along with three garbage bags and two pairs of work gloves. Paul grabs Diane and snaps her tiny neck, killing the girl. He then picks up the axe and proceeds to cut off Diane's head and hands it to Rick, who drops it into one of the garbage bags, Paul drops the axe and picks up the portable buzz saw and hacks off Diane's arms and puts them in the second bag, and finally Paul cuts Diane's legs off and puts them in the third bag. "What about the torso?" Rick asks, as he fights the urge to throw up at the grisly scene in front of him. "Bury it out back." Paul said off-handedly. Picking up the now slippery mangled bare torso of Diane Hebert made Rick queasy and sick to his stomach as he thought about Annabelle again. Bethany knocks on Rebecca's door, Rebecca quickly opens the door and lets her friend inside before hugging Bethany tightly and sobbing into her best friend's right shoulder. "Where could she be, Bethany? This isn't like Diane, I'm worried sick." Rebecca said after taking a few calming breaths.

"It's going to be OK, 'Becca, we'll do everything we can to find Diane." Bethany said soothingly as she stroked Rebecca's hair gently. "I hope you're right, Bethany." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice.

The next day Olivia gets up, showers, and puts on a maroon shirt, jeans, and a pair of low-cut boots. Then she grabbed her badge, gun belt, gun, purse, and cell phone before leaving. Abbie was already in her office when Olivia entered the squad room and sat down at her desk, Olivia looked at her partner, who was normally all smiles had a look of disdain on his seasoned face. "Hey, you ok, El?" Olivia asked the distraught looking man. "No, Liv, K-Kathy and I broke up...for good this time." Liv gets up and walks over to Elliot and hugs him. "Oh, I'm sorry El, what did she say?" "That I loved this job more than her and she knows that Dani and I are sleeping together." "Well El, you do spend more time here than at home." Olivia pointed out gently.

At that moment Dani Beck entered the squad room and walked over to Elliot's desk, she leaned over and lightly kisses his right cheek. "Thanks again for last night." she whispered.

**************

Paul and Rick are in school, Rick is in his Political Science class sleeping through the lecture on the importance of the political arena, Rick usually sleeps fine in class, but today that is not the case because of what he and Paul had done to Diane. Now, her face haunts Rick in his dreams. "No! I-I'm sorry!!" he yelled as he sat up fast. "Well Mr. Castillo, I appreciate your apology, but you will still have to stay after school for sleeping in class." Miss Andrea Carson, the 9th grade Political Science teacher said from her position at the chalk board. "Yes Miss Carson." Rick said in a defeated tone.

**************

Abbie walks out of her office and over to Olivia's desk. "Liv, can I see you in my office please?" "Sure Counselor." Olivia replied. Olivia and Abbie entered the empty office, once inside Abbie quickly pins Olivia against the wall and kisses her passionately, Liv smiled as Abbie's warm tongue invades her mouth with little resistance from the shorter woman. "Oh Abbie." Olivia said as Abbie slowly moved her right hand down her best friend's left leg. Liv slowly pushed Abbie back, a thin trail of saliva extended from the women's mouths.

"A-Abbie, what are you doing? I thought we agreed no PDAs at work?" Olivia asked with a confused look on her face.

"I-I saw how Beck and Stabler were carrying on right in front of you. I could'nt stand it anymore." In two seconds, Olivia spun Abbie around, Abbie's nose was pressed against the white paint of the office wall. Liv had seen an opening and took it. Still in shock, Abbie stood still, dazed for a moment. Olivia used this gap in Abbie's thinking to run her hand through Abbie's long hair and get a good grip. Gently pulling back, Liv kicked Abbie's legs apart with her foot. Olivia could hear her friend's heavy breathing and was surprised to notice that her own was shallow. "What do you think you're doing?" Abbie asked, her voice muffled by her mouth's closeness to the wall. Olivia leaned in, pressing her body entirely against Abbie's as she moved the brunette woman's hair away from her neck. Olivia bit down gently, and Abbie shivered. Olivia moved to a new spot and gently bit again, never answering Abbie's question. "Come on baby, enough fooling around." Abbie said, letting a nervous chuckle escape her lips.

Olivia turns Abbie around and pulls her into a heated, demanding kiss, Liv wrapped her right leg around Abbie's waist as Abbie pushed Olivia back against the wall. Abbie moaned into Olivia's mouth as Olivia began to slowly grind against the other brunette. Abbie slides her right hand down into Liv's jeans and inside her panties, where the Texan begins to gently finger Olivia's ever moistening clit. Olivia reluctantly breaks the kiss and throws her head back and gasps sharply. After fifteen minutes of this Olivia came hard, soaking Abbie's right hand in her juices, then they quickly cleaned up Liv left the office, returning to her desk. Just then Capt. Don Cragen came into the room. "Olivia, Elliot, Beck, a nine year old girl went missing from Central Park yesterday afternoon. I want you three to work on this case and nothing else until you find this kid." the older man said. "Yes Sir." Olivia and Dani reply in unison and Elliot nods.

Paul was waiting for Rick in Central Park, who unbeknownst to Paul was still at school serving his detention for falling asleep in Miss Carson's class. While Paul waited for Rick to show he scanned for their next victim. The choices were slim, until Paul saw her- tall, lithe, black hair tied in loose ponytail wearing a navy blue mini dress, sheer fishnet stockings, and three inch navy blue heels. The woman looked to be in mid to late thirties. Paul decided right then that he wouldn't wait for Rick, he simply couldn't let this chance pass him by, so he swiftly and silently fell into step behind the unsuspecting brunette. Paul followed the statuesque woman to a very secluded part of the park, reaching into his left pants pocket he grasps his Step-dad's .44 Magnum, Paul eased up behind the woman and shoves her roughly against a tree, the woman hit her head on the trunk and fell to the ground, Paul smiled as he rolled the woman over onto her back. Thirty-six year old Pamela Allison opened her eyes, through blurry eyes Pamela looked up at her attacker. "Wh-what do you want?" Pamela whimpered. "Shut up!" Paul shouted as he yanked his gun out of his pocket and pointed at Pamela. Pamela cowered in fear as Paul stood over the terrified woman, Paul reached down and ripped open Pamela's top.

"Please let me go, you can have everything I have!" Pamela pleads. Twenty-three year old volunteer firefighter and mixed martial artist Janet Elliot was jogging through the park in preparation for an upcoming title fight, when she heard a scream from nearby, Janet stopped and looked around and listened closely. "Where is that screaming coming from?" Janet said, suddenly-. BAM! A deafening boom erupted from somewhere close by. Paul fired a round into the ground near Pamela's head, Pamela closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Janet crept into a clearing and saw a young boy armed with handgun standing over a woman. Janet stepped through the clearing, Pamela smiled when she saw Janet. "What are you doing to her, boy?" Janet said, startling Paul. Paul spins around and sees Janet.

"Who are you?" Paul said.

"Your worst nightmare." Janet replied. Janet walked over to Pamela and helps her to her feet. "Are you ok Miss?" Janet asked Pamela. "Y-yes, thank you." Pamela said in a shaky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Residence Of Rebecca Hubert**

**9:45 AM**

**Wednesday, February 3**

Olivia pulled into the paved driveway of Rebecca Hubert's home a second behind Elliot and Dani, Olivia took a deep breath to steady her nerves before getting out of her car.

Liv walked up to the house, leaving Elliot and Dani, who were still in Elliot's car making out.

Olivia couldn't believe Elliot had cheated on Kathy and left her and his family to be with Dani Beck, clearing her mind Olivia knocked on the polished wooden door. A petite auburn haired woman with chocolate brown eyes opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Police Miss, did you call about a missing child?"

"Not me, but my best friend Rebecca did, her daughter Diane didn't come home from school yesterday." the woman told Olivia as Elliot and Dani finally decided to join Olivia.

"Please come in Officers, my name is Bethany Anders and I've known Rebecca ever since the fourth grade, Diane is like my own child." Bethany says.

Olivia, Dani and Elliot follow Bethany into the living room, where they find Rebecca Hubert sitting on the couch.

"Rebecca, sweetie these are Police Officers. They're here about Diane." Bethany says softly.

Rebecca looks up at Olivia, her blue eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing since Diane didn't come home yesterday.

"Ms. Hebert, can you describe what your Daughter was wearing?" Olivia asked gently.

"Sh-she was wearing pink sweatpants, a black sweatshirt, and pink Dora The Explorer tennis shoes along her favorite pink book bag." Rebecca said as Bethany wraps a sympathetic arm around Rebecca.

 "Where does Diane go to school?" Dani inquired.

"St. Vincent's." came a man's sudden reply, causing all heads to turn around.

"Nicolai." Rebecca hissed.

"Sir, Police, who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Nicolai Herbert, Diane's Father...and soon to Ex Husband of Rebecca." he said smugly. 

Olivia could feel the arrogance radiating off the older man.

"Why are you here, Nicolai?" Rebecca said as she wiped her eyes.

"To see what New York's Finest has on _my_ daughter's disappearance."

"We'll canvass the neighborhood." Elliot says, gently touching Dani's left shoulder.

Olivia hands Rebecca one of her cards and smiles warmly at her and Bethany.

"Mrs. Herbert, please call me if you think of anything."

"I...I will and Detective, thank you for caring."

"It's my job and plus I'm a Mother and I don't what I'd do if I had to endure this." Olivia said before leaving.

 Olivia entered the squad room, she was heading to Cragen's office to ask him to update him on the missing girl's case when an angry Helen explodes out of Cragen's office and gets right in Olivia's face.

"Why weren't you there this morning?!" the blonde yelled.

"Helen...I caught a case last night OK, I'm sorry. I was just so wiped when I got home I just went to bed." Liv said truthfully. Olivia's explanation did little to ease Helen's flaring rage, which was clear in her green eyes, which were ablaze with anger.

"I sick of this shit Liv, you always do this to me. I try to do something romantic for you and you blow me off. Do you even care about me anymore?" Helen asked as tears rolled down her face.

"Helen, you weren't home when I got there last night, so I showered and went to bed."

"We're done, Helen. I'm moving out." Olivia said coldly, then Olivia removed the ring that Helen had given her when they started dating.

"Liv, wh-what are you doing?" Helen asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Moving on with my life, goodbye Helen." Olivia said, then the brunette Detective walked out of Helen Nolan's life forever, leaving the blonde woman in tears.

Abbie watched everything from her office, but decided it would be best to talk to Olivia later on when she was alone.

The rest of the day was spent searching for Diane, Elliot and Dani went to all of Diane's known hangouts, but turned up nothing.

Several hours later...

Abbie came out of her office, Olivia is the only one in the squad room.

"Liv, why are you still here?" Abbie asked gently.

"I ended things with Helen and I really want to focus on finding that missing little girl, Abbie."

"Come on Liv, let's get you home to your Son."

"Okay Abbie."

\-----------------

 

**Morgue**

 Monique Jeffries leaned back against Melinda's desk as she wrapped her legs around Melinda, the gorgeous ME kissed the ebony detective.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
